


Gartenarbeit

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [10]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Berlin
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Ritter the dog, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Felix möchte den Garten umgestalten. Ritter hilft...





	Gartenarbeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klara_Blum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gilt _earnur5_ und _[astargatelover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover)_ , die alle logischen Löcher füllten und die Rechtschreibung begradigten.  
>  **Widmung:** _failte_aoife_ aka _Klara_Blum_ , die sich vor vielen Jahren einen kleinen Berlin-Snapshot zum Thema „Leben mit Hund“ wünschte und all den Berlin-Shippern da draußen, denn Rarepair-Shipper müssen zusammenhalten. 
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html) Gartenarbeit, [120er:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html) #107 Dog
> 
> Die Inspiration zu dieser Story ist mal wieder vielfältig und traf mich ziemlich spontan, als ich mir eines meiner älteren Doppel-Drabbles zum Berlin-Tatort „Leiden wie ein Tier“ vorgenommen hatte, um es für die SceneFic „Im Schnee“ auszuarbeiten. In meinem Kopf wird aus der Schneeballschlacht am Ende von „Leiden wie ein Tier“ irgendwie immer viel mehr und vor allem ganz viel Slash. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, der letzte gesprochene Satz in diesem Tatort ist ernsthaft „Ritter, fass!“. Sebastian meint natürlich den Hund, aber da Till nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorher aus dem Bild rannte, um Felix zu erwischen und sich für den Schneeball zu revanchieren… wie soll mein slashverseuchtes Hirn das bitte verstehen? Während ich also an dieser SceneFic rumbastelte und über die Schlussszene von Leiden wie ein Tier sinnierte, studierte ich nebenbei meine Bingokarte und klickte mich durch den Tatort-Prompt-Pool (Multitasking, thy name is Mia) und plötzlich verwuchsen sich quasi vor meinen Augen der Bingo-Prompt „Gartenarbeit“ und failte_aoifes Hund-Prompt zu einem fiesen, kleinen Plotbunny (Zartrosa mit dunklen Schecken, das sind die gefährlichsten!). Ich sah plötzlich Felix vor mir, wie er im Garten arbeitet, den Hund, wie er fröhlich dazwischen rumtobt und generelles Chaos verbreitet und Till, der auf der Gartenliege liegt und sich königlich amüsiert. Eigentlich sollte es nur ein fluffiges kleines Follow-Up zu „Im Schnee“ werden, eben ein Snapshot nach dem Motto „Leben mit Hund“, weil der ja auch in den folgenden Tatorten nie wieder auftaucht, aber wie gesagt, das rosa Bunny hatte dunkle Flecken und dann kam plötzlich das Ende um die Ecke gekrochen und verlangte dringendst verarbeitet zu werden (Ich ducke mich mal wieder präventiv). Ich fürchte, jetzt muss ich eine Serie daraus machen, denn so kann ich die beiden wohl kaum allein lassen. Nun denn, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und haut mich bitte erst, wenn ich kein Sequel dazu schreibe (und ja, Teil 1 fehlt auch noch… weil,... eben…).
> 
> Mit einer ganz wundervollen **[Fanart](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4c539a3ea6e8d22f7577314eccc19e7d/tumblr_p8ryygALxC1tzj4o5o1_1280.pnj)** von _schokoobananaa_.

# „Gartenarbeit“

 

_„Ritter! Nein!“_

Felix‘ Stimme schallt durch den Garten, so laut und schrill, dass Till vor Schreck fast von der Gartenliege fällt, auf der er es sich bequem gemacht hat, um die ersten Strahlen der milden Frühjahrssonne zu genießen.

Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt? Er hat sich doch extra rausgehalten, als Felix auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen ist, den Garten umzugestalten. Umgraben, Blumenbeete neu machen, ein paar Bäumchen pflanzen, vielleicht einen kleinen Teich anlegen. ‚Damit der Garten endlich wieder hübsch aussieht‘, hat Felix gesagt. ‚Damit man sich hier endlich Zuhause fühlen kann.‘ Wirklich, was für eine verrückte Idee. Till hat Felix nur einen Vogel gezeigt, ihn gefragt, ob er jetzt ein Spießer würde, so mit Haus und Garten in der Vorstadt. Ist natürlich nicht ganz so gut angekommen. Felix ist richtig wütend geworden. Hat ihn angefaucht, dass es doch nichts mit Spießigkeit zu tun hätte, wenn er sich in seinem neuen Haus einfach ein bisschen wohlfühlen möchte.

Till hat es dann vorgezogen zu schweigen und seinen Partner einfach machen zu lassen. Hilfe hat er lieber keine angeboten und Felix hat auch nicht nachgefragt. Wahrscheinlich weil sie beide wissen, dass das nur wieder im Streit enden würde. Und Till will nicht mit Felix streiten, jedenfalls nicht ernsthaft. Das hinterlässt immer so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Aber er kann seinen Partner auch nicht verstehen. ‚Zuhause fühlen‘, was hat das denn mit dem Garten zu tun? Gemeinsames Essen, nette Fernsehabende, durchquatschte Nächte, morgendliches Chaos, liebevolles Gekabbel, das ist für Till ‚Zuhause‘ und er fühlte sich im Hause Stark sehr ‚Zuhause‘. Viel mehr als in seiner eigenen chaotischen Wohnung. Hier ist zwar auch öfter mal Chaos, aber anders irgendwie. Wärmer, lebendiger, nicht so leer.

_„Ritter, du verdammtes Mistviech! Lass das!“_

Wieder ertönt Felix Stimme, diesmal begleitet von wildem Gekläffe. Till lacht leise und erhebt sich von der Liege. Diesmal war zur Abwechslung gar nicht er gemeint, sondern das kleine vierbeinige Energiebündel von Terrier, das Felix und Sebastian letzten Winter adoptiert haben. Nicht ganz ohne sein Zutun, das muss er ja gestehen, aber Felix hätte ja auch ‚Nein‘ sagen können. Hat er aber nicht. Hat den Hund dann auch noch ‚Ritter‘ getauft. Was auch immer er ihm damit sagen wollte. Till tritt um die Hausecke herum und schaut, was Ritter jetzt wieder angestellt hat. Das Bild, das sich im bietet lässt ihn fast laut loslachen.

Anscheinend ist es Felix wirklich ernst gewesen mit der Idee, einen Teich anzulegen. Zumindest hat er eine Grube ausgehoben, eine ziemlich tiefe sogar. Jedenfalls ist er bis zur Brust darin verschwunden, was angesichts Felix’ eher geringer Größe nun auch wieder nicht so tief ist. Gerade versucht er verzweifelt, sich wieder herauszuziehen, aber das gelingt ihm nicht so richtig. Die Ränder der Grube sind zu hoch und er findet keinen richtigen Halt in der losen Erde. Immer wieder rutscht er ab und ist schon von Kopf bis Fuß mit Dreck beschmiert. Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass Ritter das Ganze offensichtlich als Spiel versteht. Er packt immer wieder nach Felix‘ Händen und will rangeln.

Jetzt gerade zieht Felix wieder seine Hand zurück, verliert den Halt und rutscht mit einem unterdrücken Fluch rückwärts in die Grube. Ritter bellt noch einmal triumphierend und rast davon. Mühsam unterdrückt Till ein Lachen, aber das schadenfrohe Grinsen, das sich auf sein Gesicht schleicht, kann er nicht verhindern. Will er eigentlich auch gar nicht, dazu macht es viel zu viel Spaß, Felix zu necken. Langsam tritt er an den Rand der Grube heran und schaut auf seinen Partner hinab.

_„So, das nennst du also Gartenarbeit?“_

_„Ja, haha. Sehr witzig. Hilf mir lieber hier raus.“_

Genervt rappelt Felix sich wieder auf und klopft den Dreck von seinen Sachen. Versucht es jedenfalls. Ohne großen Erfolg, wie Till bemerkt, denn seine Hände sind kaum sauberer als der Rest von ihm. Seine wiederholten Versuche aus dem Loch zu klettern haben schon deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Mit viel Vorstellungsvermögen kann man noch erahnen, dass seine Jeans eigentlich blau ist. Auch sein Sweatshirt ist längst eher matschbraun als knallrot. Selbst in den Haaren klebt der Matsch und seine Wange ziert ein schöner verschmierter Dreckfleck, der Felix‘ genervten Gesichtsausdruck wundervoll illustriert. Selbst schuld. Wer kommt auch auf die Idee, am ersten schönen Frühlingstag den Garten umzugraben – mit Hund. Till kann sich schon denken, was oder wohl eher wer Felix in diese Bredouille gebracht hat, aber trotzdem fragt er nochmal nach. Manchen Triumph muss man auskosten.

_„Was’n überhaupt passiert?“_

_„Ich war gerade fertig mit dem Loch und rausgeklettert, da kam Ritter angeschossen. Der wollte spielen und ist mir von hinten in die Kniekehle gesprungen. Und ich hab‘ natürlich das Gleichgewicht verloren.“_

Jetzt lacht Till doch laut los. Das Bild hätte er ja zu gerne gesehen. Trotzdem beugt er sich herunter und ergreift den ausgestreckten Arm seines Partners. Felix‘ Hand schließt sich um sein Handgelenk. Der Griff ist fest und vertraut, die Hand trotz der Gartenarbeit wunderbar trocken und warm, fühlt sich gut an auf seiner bloßen Haut.

Till zieht es vor, nicht darüber nachzudenken, woher dieser Gedanke jetzt kam, sondern konzentriert sich ganz und gar darauf, Felix aus dem Loch zu holen. Er lehnt sich zurück, stützt die freie Hand auf seinem Knie ab und zieht Felix mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben. Der stöhnt etwas gequält und murmelt einen Protest, aber er steht wieder mit beiden Beinen oben vor der Grube und das ist die Hauptsache für Till. Er lässt Felix‘ Arm los und will gerade einen Schritt zurück machen, doch genau in diesem Moment kommt Ritter wieder um die Ecke geschossen. Er rast auf Till zu, schlägt einen Haken zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und ist auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Vor Schreck verliert Till das Gleichgewicht und stolpert nach hinten. Er rudert mit den Armen, sucht verzweifelt etwas, das ihm Halt verschaffen könnte, aber das einzige, was er zu fassen bekommt, ist nur wieder Felix‘ Arm. Der versucht noch, Tills Fall abzubremsen, macht einen ausgleichenden Schritt nach vorn, doch er hat keine Chance.

Unsanft schlägt Till der Länge nach auf den Boden und keine Sekunde später landet Felix bäuchlings auf seiner Brust. Die Wucht des Aufpralls presst die Luft aus Tills Lungen und für einen Moment sieht er Sternchen. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, versucht ruhig zu atmen, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Felix rührt sich nicht. Überdeutlich spürt Till dessen Körper auf seinem, die abgehackten Atemzüge, die gegen seinen Brustkorb pressen. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen, will schauen, was mit Felix los ist.

Felix‘ Gesicht ist direkt vor seinem. Er schaut Till unverwandt an, die Stirn ein wenig in Falten gelegt, die Augenbrauen leicht erhoben, die Augen mit einem Mal riesig, der Blick fragend, offen, irgendwie fast zärtlich. Felix hat den Mund leicht geöffnet, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Doch bevor auch nur ein Laut über seine Lippen kommt, tut Till das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment einfällt.

Er legt Felix die Hand in den Nacken, zieht ihn zu sich heran und küsst ihn. Felix‘ Lippen fühlen sich gut an auf seinen. Voll und weich. Felix scheint einen Moment überrascht, doch dann erwidert er den Kuss, streicht mit der Zunge an Tills Oberlippe entlang. Till erschauerte und spürt, wie sein Körper auf den Kuss reagiert. Da ist wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen, und eine ungeheure Wärme, die garantiert nichts mit der fahlen Frühlingssonne zutun hat, kriecht langsam durch seinen Körper. Er öffnet seinerseits den Mund, drängt mit seiner Zunge gegen Felix‘. Er schmeckt Kaffee, ein bisschen Erde und ganz viel Felix. Der Kuss vertieft sich, wird leidenschaftlicher. Felix Hände graben sich in seine Haare und er zieht ihn noch näher zu sich.

Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu sein, bis der Sauerstoffmangel sie zwingt, sich zu trennen. Noch immer ist Felix‘ Gesicht ganz nah, zu nah. Seine Lippen sind gerötet und geschwollen von ihrem Kuss, die braunen Augen wirken dunkler als sonst, irgendwie glasig, der Blick fast lustverhangen. Und mit einem Mal bricht die Realität über Till herein, wie ein eisiger Wasserfall. Was tut er da?

Er liegt hier, mitten auf dem Rasen im Stark’schen Garten, auf dem Boden, im Dreck und knutscht. Mit einem Mann. Und nicht irgendeinem Mann. Nein, er knutscht mit Felix, seinem Partner, seinem besten Freund, der einzigen Konstante in seinem Leben. Und sein Körper reagiert darauf, findet das offensichtlich genau richtig. Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht sein. Das ist so falsch, wie es falscher gar nicht mehr geht. Er steht nicht auf Männer. Schon gar nicht auf Felix.

Sein Gesichtsfeld zieht sich zusammen, der Druck auf seiner Brust scheint plötzlich unerträglich. Ohne hinzuschauen packt er Felix bei den Schultern, stößt ihn von sich herunter. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen rappelt er sich auf und stürmt aus dem Garten. Nur weg von hier. Weit weg!

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
